Harry Potter's Had Enough
by MrSickNasty69
Summary: All his life, bad things have happened. People that he called his friends have turned their backs on him. But when everything comes crashing down, what will Harry do? Serious Harry. H/Hr pairing. Darker scenes and background. My first fanfic. Rated T for hurtful dialogue and fight scenes. IN PROGRESS, CHAPTERS WILL BE UPLOADED ASAP!
1. Chapter 1

**Had Enough**

Chapter 1: How it Begins

The day started just like every other day always did: I wake up sweating, fists clutching the sheets, trying to remember the horrifying nightmare that plagued my dreams the night before. Nothing. It was all a blur, with bits and pieces floating around my head. I glanced at the entrance of our tent. "Still dark out," I said. A grunt from the bed beside me grabs my focus.

It's just Ron I tell myself. Ron, the first person I ever called friend. When I first learned about the wizarding world, it all seemed so exciting, like I wasn't as much as an outcast as I had always believed. It gave me a new-found sense of purpose, a place I might be able to call home. However, nothing could have prepared me for what was in-store. The people of the wizarding world practically worshipped me when they first met me.

It didn't last forever though. I discovered how quick they were to turn their backs on me when the Triwizard Tournament went south. Even my fellow Gryffindors called me a cheat and a liar, along with some other colorful names. But the thing that hurt worst was when even my best friend Ron didn't believe me. He felt betrayed, even jealous. And like that, I had no one. Or at least I thought I didn't.

Hermione. The only true friend that I've ever had in this life. The only one who refused to turn their back on me, like all the others. She never once doubted me, and even did her best to help me through it all. Her hope and faith in me was what got me through the Tournament, no matter what people say. After Voldemort sliced me and dragged himself back to the land of the living, I managed to grab Cedric and the Cup. When I portkeyed back to Hogwarts, no one knew what had happened. The deafening sound of cheers and applause crashed around me, and I just managed to say the same thing over & over. "He's back, he's back."

And then he showed up. Cornelius Fudge. That idioctic, bull-headed, know-it-all absolutely refused to believe a word I said. That's when they all showed their true colors though. But Hermione didn't. It truly amazed me. I had never seen someone stand by me and have full faith in me.

I rolled off the bunk and placed my feet on the cold, damp floor. Living in a tent on the run for the past few months had been chaotic, to say the least. I make my way towards the entrance of the tent to take guard duty, and look back at my friends.

They've done so much for me in the past. And here they are on a suicide mission, risking their lives when they could be safe with their families. Words could never describe how much I value our friendship.

 _Hey guys! This is my first story so bear with me. I'll be uploading more chapters shortly. Feel free to leave reviews or message me on what you think. Until next time. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2: Intensity

Chapter 2: Intensity

I stepped out of the tent and was met with the bitter cold air of early morning. We had long since stopped keeping up with dates, but it was winter. That much I knew for sure. Crystals of frost crunched under my shoes as I moved to a nearby stump that I used as a makeshift bench.

As I sat down, I reached into my coat pocket and retracted the Horcrux. "All this time, and yet I still haven't found a way to destroy this thing," I grumbled to myself. I rolled it around in my fingers, feeling the almost living object in my hand. Hermione had tried every advanced curse and spell she could recall, and none left so much as a scratch on the locket. Looking at it, my frustration and anger started to slowly build up and burn like phoenix flames in my chest. This revolting object and taken more from me then I cared to think of. People had died for this cursed thing, and I was supposed to destroy it. But how?!

The sound of movement behind me broke my train of concentration. I quickly turned around, wand drawn, a curse on the tip of my tongue. I saw Hermione's figure dodge behind a tree for cover. "Harry! It's me!" I lowered my wand and made my way over to her, where she lay on the ground, frightened and agitated.

"Sorry about that Hermione, but you know not to sneak up on me," I said to her offering my hand. She looked at me incredulously for a second, then sighed and accepted. I pulled her up and gave her an apologetic look. She noticed.

"No, Harry. I'm sorry. I just saw you come out, and wanted to see if you were alright." She looked at me, waiting for my response. When I didn't give one, she continued. "I heard you last night in your sleep. Still having nightmares?"

I sat there, silent and still. I hadn't told her or Ron about those dreams. I didn't know what they meant, much less what to tell them. The dreams had been frustrating to say the least. I turned my attention back to Hermione.

"Uh, yeah. I am. They come and go, and I can never remember much. Just vague images here and there." I glanced in her direction to find her looking at me concerned. It caught me off guard, seeing so much concern and compassion in her eyes. She turned away.

"Honestly, Hermione, it's okay. But I'm gonna lose it if we don't find something soon. Between the dead ends with the Horcrux and Ron's pestering over supplies, my patience is running thin." She could hear the frustration in my voice, and gently laid a hand on my shoulder. I flinched a little out of habit due to the Durselys' horrible treatment over the years.

Hermione noticed, and removed her hand. She knew, like everyone else, that I didn't have the best home life, but she didn't know the extensive damage those monsters had done to me over the years. Most of it I had been able to lock away in my mind, but sometimes the memories would could flooding back, along with the anger, and I'd excuse myself to hide the pain I was feeling inside.

The selfless, smiling Harry everyone was used to was merely a mask. A mask to hide all the suffering and unstable emotions that were kept bottled up inside of me. And I never planned on revealing myself to anyone. Although, it was tempting at times.

I had never told anyone what had happened while staying with them, mostly because no one cared and I was just too afraid. I looked at Hermione and wandered if I should tell her. What her reaction would be I wondered. Would she want vengeance? Show pity? I almost opened my mouth when Ron came bursting out of the tent.

"Hey, what're you two doing? I'm starving in here!" Hermione gave him a stare that could kill, and got up. Trying to hide my anger at his intrusion, I followed suit. We all went in while Hermione got busy in our "kitchen". Ron started blabbing on about nonsense, but I was too focused on my thoughts.

I didn't start having these nightmares until we started wearing the locket. I wonder...

My thoughts were interrupted by a hand waving in front of my face rapidly. I looked up. " Hell-o! Earth to Harry! Are you brain dead or something?" It was Ron with an annoyed look on his face. "What's been up with you lately mate? It's like half the time you aren't even with us." I shook my head. "Sorry, just thinking," I told him, trying to sound convincing. "Well, try not to hurt yourself, eh? Don't need our little hero getting damaged." He replied in a sarcastic tone.

Hermione turned around as if to say something, but I held my hand up signalling her to stop. She hesitated, then returned to her previous task at hand.

Ron had been getting more aggravating lately, snapping at anyone for no apparent reason. It had started to get out of hand, and my tolerance of his mood was waning. But he was my friend, and I just assumed he was stressed like the rest of us.

Hermione finished preparing our breakfast, which wasn't much, but I was grateful nonetheless. We followed up with discussions for possible Horcrux locations, as well as methods of destroying the current one in possession. Hermione suggested Gringotts, considering it was a pinnacle of the Magical world. We both agreed it to be a possibility. Ron, on the other hand, gave no advice, other then stating that there was no way to know for sure and that it was pointless to continue discussing it.

The day, though stressful and long, was close to an end. Ron was on guard duty, while Hermione laid reading and I fiddling with my Snitch. The undiluted silence was broken by Hermione huffing in frustration. I looked over and, seeing how upset she was, went to her.

I put my hand on her arm gently. "Hey, it's alright," I whispered to her. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and sighed. "I know, Harry. It's just so frustrating sitting here day after day with absolutely NOTHING to show for it!" She put her head in her hands and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. I know you feel the same as I do, but I don't know how you keep it together all the time."

She looked over at me, and noticed the seriousness of my stare.

"What is it Harry?", she asked concerned. I looked at her for a few more seconds, and then turned away.

Author Notes: Hey guys! I know it's a slow build up, but trust me. Things are about to get heavy. More INTENSE. I'll upload Ch. 3 later today. If you guys like the story and want more, please let me know by following and sending reviews. I'd love to know where you all stand. Until next time.

Hope you all enjoy.

P.S. Get ready for some DRAMA


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Out In the Open

I glanced over at the opening of our tent, and then returned my attention to Hermione. I could tell she was a little nervous, awaiting my response. I sighed and looked her in the eyes.

"It's not as easy as you might think. This adventure is taking more of a toll then I thought it would. It's been months with absolutely NO answers, and while we sit around helpless, innocents are being slaughtered on a daily basis. I can't stand not being able to do anything, but until we get a lead, we're stuck like this."

She looked into my eyes, as if expecting to somehow reassure me it would be alright. She always did that when she knew I was feeling bad, and it always worked. I didn't say it, but I was grateful to have a friend like her.

"I can't help but feel like we'd be getting better results without constant interruptions all the time," I said glancing at the entrance.

"I know, Harry. But Ron's our friend. It's not like we can just drop him off and say 'Sorry, but you just get in our way'."

"Sometimes I want to. Ronalds' becoming more of a liability then a valuable asset with each passing day. Maybe it would be safer for us if we continued on without him." I looked back at her, expecting to hear some resistance. But it never came.

"The thought has crossed my mind once or twice. But I'm not sure if I could do it." She dropped her gaze to the floor, and closed her eyes. And that's when it happened.

Ron came bounding into the tent with a look of hatred and an auroa of anger.

 _Oh man, I knew I was forgetting something. I didn't activate the Silencing Charm._

He stopped a few feet away from Hermione and I. He glanced between us, seething with hatred. He started to speak in a dark, low voice.

"So... That's how you REALLY feel about me huh? You think I'm just some worthless leach on the group? And that you can get rid of me just like that?" He turned his gaze on me. "You always did have to have the attention didn't you, Harry?" He said it like a snarl.

I stood up and locked my gaze with his, showing no fear.

"You have NO idea what it's like being me Ron! You think it's all about fame and money. I never asked for any of it! I'd trade it all just to undo what that monster did. That's all I've ever wanted." I turned back to Hermione, who had tears streaking down her cheeks. She looked at me, and what little composure she had was gone.

I felt someone grab the neck of my shirt from behind me. I was turned around and found myself nose-to-nose with Ron. He reeked of not having showered in a few days, though I probably wasn't much better.

"Ya know, I've had about enough of you. Every year you seem to find a way to get more and more attention then you did the previous. I have to admit, for a while I was jealous. But then I thought to myself, 'Who could be jealous of an attention hungry orphan who's just as much a freak in the Muggle world as he is here'."He just started into me with this dark, unsettling grin on his face. And that's when it all went black.

I shoved Ron off of me with my left hand, lunging into my pocket for my wand. Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough as we both drew at the same time. We looked at each other for a few seconds, before he snorted smugly and said, "You may have been better in class, but lets see how you do in the REAL world, Potter."

Absolute chaos is the only thing that could come close to describing it. Almost simultaneously, Ron and I were throwing spells back and forth relentlessly. Caught up in the intensity, I forgot about Hermione.

I threw a Shield Charm in front of her as a Stunning Spell barely missed her. Ron took advantage of my distraction and summoned a Slicing Curse. I leapt and missed most of it, but the curse sliced above my knee and I fell to the floor. Ron walked slowly towards me, grinning manicously whilst doing so.

 _Alright guys! That's the end of this one. How do you like it so far? I'm going for a more darker and intense Harry. I hope it's turning out well. Keep reviewing and reading if you like it. Until next time. ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Cold Truth

Ron slowly made his way over to where I was knelt, and stopped mid-stride. I looked over to check on Hermione, and saw her performing a Shield Charm between Ron and I. Other then the evidence of past tears, she looked determined to keep us separated.

"What's this?", Ron asked her. "You trying to protect him now? Just who's side are you on Hermione?" He attempted to move towards her, but was unable to go any further forward. I made to stand up, and my leg almost collapsed under the weight.

"Hermione... Stay out of this. This is between me and him." I looked her in the eyes and nodded. Her face showed how scared she was, and hesitated. But she dropped the shield, and I rolled to the side and raised my wand eye level to Ron.

"Don't even think about coming close to her," I glared at Ron while putting my arm protectively in front of Hermione. I could feel her heart beating rapidly, and her fingers shakily grasping the hem of my coat.

Ron looked at me, surprised, and shook his head. We started encircling each other, my arm still around Hermione. I carefully watched him with every step, anticipating his next move.

 _What's wrong with him? This is insane. I can't let Hermione get hurt because of me._

We both stopped moving, and I opened my mouth to speak.

"Ron, this is ridiculous. You're our friend. We don't want to hurt you." I lowered my wand a little. Hermione's grip on my coat seemed to tighten because of this.

Ron looked at the both of us for a good long minute before lowering his wand and shaking his head at us. He looked directly at me, then turned and spoke to Hermione.

"I can't believe you. After all this time, you would choose his side over mine. This pitiful excuse of a man. Whether he admits it or not, he loves being famous. Helps people overlook the fact he has nothing special about him, except that the Dark Lord didn't finish the job."

Hermione gasped and her face contorted in rage. She must've forgotten the Shield Charm I put up for her earlier, because she attempted to send a hex at Ron, but it was reflected. Ron looked at her incredulously for a second, and then sighed.

"I wish it didn't have to be like this Hermione. We could've left Harry and done this mission ourselves. Finally, he wouldn't have it all." He took one last glance, and turned around and was sucked into darkness. He was gone.

"Good riddance," I said. I turned to Hermione and sat her down. "Are you alright Hermione? Did he hurt you?" She was shaking her head, tears streaming down her face.

"How could Ron say those horrid things Harry?" She choked in between sobs. I embraced her in a hug, stroking her bushy locks of hair. I could feel her shaking start to subside, and smiled a little. I kept comforting her.

"It's alright Hermione. He's gone. I wouldn't have let him hurt you. You know that right?" I stopped to look her in the eyes, and she gave me a watery smile. I started to get up, but her grip on me tightened even more. I looked down at her.

"Please, Harry. I don't want you to go anywhere in case he comes back." I could see how anxious she was, and I didn't want to leave her like that. I picked her up and put her in bed.

"It's alright, Hermione. He's not coming back. I promise." I looked at her for a moment when her face started to light up.

"Harry! It was the Horcrux! That's why Ron said all of those awful things!" She looked relieved, but it was short-lived when I pulled the locket from my coat. Her gaze dropped to the floor in defeat.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I've had it all day. And even if that were true, the locket only projects what the person is truly feeling inside." I could see how upset she was, and decided that I should leave her alone. "You should get some rest. No telling what tomorrow will bring." I could see she wanted to argue, but the fatigue of today's events seemed to finally catch up with her, and she gave in, collapsing into a deep slumber.

I sighed, picking up my wand and making my way towards the tent's entrance. I paused to look back at Hermione, sleeping peacefully.

 _I promise, Hermione, No matter what gets in our way or try's to hurt us, I WILL be ready._

 _OK_ _that's it for this one guys. I'm feeling a little different about this chapter but next time things will pick up pace. As always, until next time. ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Moving On

It had been a week since Ron left us. There had been a little bt of tension between Hermione and I ever since then. I'm not sure why, but I couldn't find the words to try and assure her things would be alright. I spent time busying myself with our Horcrux problem, with no success. Or at least not until now.

"Hermione! Get in here quick!", I yelled from our tent. She came running in, wand drawn. I looked at her and motioned for her to come closer. "Something just came to me. Dumbledore left the Sword to me right? At first I didn't know why. But I wonder, what if he left it to us because it can destroy Horcruxes?"

Hermione sat there for a few moments with a look of deep concentration on her face. She seemed to be mulling over the idea. Eventually, she looked up to my eyes.

"Harry, that's genius. And we know where it's being kept." She said the last part with a look of disappointment. "But id definitely isn't going to be easy to get to it. Gringotts is one of the most secure magical buildings in the Wizarding world."

I sat there taking in what Hermione had just told me. No doubt this was a suicide mission, but if my hunch is wrong, we'll be in deep trouble. He glanced back at Hermione who seemed to be waiting for his plan.

"Our main priority is getting a Goblin. There's no way we'll get anywhere without their help. But they aren't exactly our allies at the moment. Then we have to get access to the vault. I think we should put this on hold for now." Hermione nodded in agreement and sat down, looking exhausted. I guess the past week had been harder on her than she let on. She looked up into my eyes on the verge of tears, but spoke calmly.

"I'm sorry Harry... I know this has been hard on you too, but it's just hard to believe Ron would ditch us when we needed him most." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and tried to comfort her.

"I don't know why he did it either Hermione, but I'm still glad to have you here. No matter what happens though, I have to finish this. I don't have a choice. Too many lives are at stake for me to give up like Ron did." I looked in her eyes to show how serious I was, and a smile crept onto her face.

"I'll take over watch, you look dreadful," I said jokingly. She glared at me, but couldn't hide her laughter.

"I suppose I do. Just be careful Harry." And with that she was out cold. It was a relief to see that Hermione still had hope after everything that had happened so far. I promised myself I would finish this mission no matter what, and I would make sure Hermione got through it all unscathed.

A week had passed, and we had no real leads. With everything that's happened these past few months, I decided it was time we took a little break.

"Hermione, I need to ask you something." She looked up from her Beetle the Bard book she had been strenuously studying ever since she got it, and from the look of it, she hadn't found anything worth mentioning.

"I want to go to Godric's Hollow."

 _Hey everybody. Sorry about the delay. Just trying to make sure this story is bearable. Let me know what you think. Until next time ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bitten Hand

Hermione sat there silently mulling over my proposition. I opened my mouth to try in an attempt to persuade her that the idea was completely random or a waste of our time, but thought better of it and remained waiting for her final judgement.

She finally searched for my eyes and gave me her answer, "Harry, what do you REALLY want from Godric's Hollow? I want to know we won't be burning precious time on a wild goose chase. So what exactly is it that you plan on doing there?"

I didn't expect her to be so straightforward, but nevertheless I had a plan I was sure of.

"My parents' grave is there. But, more importantly, Bathilda Bagshot. If anyone knew important information about Dumbledore, it's her. I'm thinking maybe she knows anything about Horcruxes, or something about Dumbledore that could help us. We're not going to sit here on our thumbs hoping a solution is going to fall into our laps Hermione."

My answer caught her off-guard for a moment, but she regained her composure and nodded.

"If we're going to Godric's Hollow then we'll need a...", "Disguise." I finished for her. "We'll go at night, less crowded that way. As for the disguises, we can use Muggles for Polyjuice Potion and hide under the Invisibility Cloak just in case."

It sounds like we have ourselves a plan. I'm tired of sitting here in frustration with nothing . I'm going to finish this quest, no matter what. Dumbledore wanted to be vague and make me do this alone? Fine. I'll do this my way from now on.

I looked to Hermione to confirm our plan. "Right, so we leave in one week. We get ingredients for Polyjuice, use the Cloak, and go in the cover of night. Sound good?" Hermione nodded and I smiled. Finally, we were doing something.

 _No more wasting time,_ I thought. _It's time to get this over with._

One week later...

"You ready for this?", I asked. Everything was set to go. I had the Cloak in hand, Hermione had gotten hair samples from a Muggle couple on vacation in a distant village, and the sun was setting as she made her way towards me.

"Yes I believe we have everything. I must say Harry, this was a good plan." She smiled at me and prepare to Apparate. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I said taking her arm. And with a twist, we left the darkening forest behind us.

We touched down into a deep blanket of snow on the outskirts of a quaint village. I could see lights emanating from pubs and shop windows. The sky was completely black, with flakes of snow trickling to the ground.

"Harry, I think it's Christmas," Hermione whispered while looking around. I started scanning our surroundings and sure enough, a tree at least 20 feet high stood proudly in the center. To the left was a church with a graveyard. Hermione traced my gaze and we slowly made our way towards it, careful to cover up our tracks.

When we entered the yard, it was dark and cold. The sounds from the village seemed distant, as did the comfort. Without saying a word, Hermione and I started searching for the stone etched with my parent's name. Time seemed to creep by, but we finally found it. A tall, marble tombstone in the back. Despite the age, it looked as if it was fresh.

I just stood there, feeling the frosty air swirl around me. I didn't say a word. I didn't trust my voice, afraid saying anything would give away the pain I was feeling. I felt hot tears streak down my frozen cheeks. I was crying.

I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist. It was Hermione. Being foreign to affection, I didn't know what to do. But after a moment, I rested my chin on her head and embraced her. The pain started to numb itself, and I was grateful.

Hermione let go, and drew out her wand. I watched as she made delicate movements until she was done and a flower laid itself down on the stone. A lily. In spite of everything, I managed to smile at the notion. Hermione turned towards me and smiled.

"Come on, let's get out of here." She gently took my hand and lead us back towards the village. I expected myself to be overcome with sadness or grief, but my footsteps were light, as was my conscience. We had taken maybe 10 steps when I felt Hermione stop abruptly.

"Harry, isn't that Bathilda Bagshot?" She whispered back to me. I looked to where she was staring and sure enough, there she stood at the gate. She turned around and slowly walked away.

"Let's follow her," I said. I took charge and started making my way to the gate. _This was what we came for, and I'm going to get answers_. We exited to the street and searched for Bathilda.

"There Harry!" Hermione pointed to the old figure making it's ways up the street to a darker part of the village. We continued to follow her to an old cottage. When she opened the door, she stood aside and motioned for us to come inside. I hesitated for a moment, and reluctantly made my way into the house.

It was a small, dim room, the only light being an old fireplace. Hermione seemed nervous as she clutched my arm, and I was going to reassure her when Bathilda suddenly appeared in front of us. She stood in front of us silently for a few seconds, then made her way to a staircase at the back of the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked. She just looked at me and nodded upstairs. Then she disappeared. I looked back at Hermione. "I don't like the look of this. Something feels off." She shook her head in agreement. "I just want to get out of here Harry."

I glanced towards the staircase, and back at Hermione. "We can't leave. She may have something that can help us. Just wait here for me. If anything happens, go back to the forest and grab whatever you can. Don't worry about me." Hermione released her grip, which was surprisingly tough, and had a pleading look on her face. "I'll be right back. Promise."

I made my way up the stairs into a bedroom. Bathilda stood with her back to me in the dark room. I decided t speak up. "Bathilda Bagshot? Do you know who I am?"

She slowly turned herself towards me, and gazed up at me. Her eyes looked misted over and clear, like a crystal ball. Her mouth fell open and words poured out. "Harry Potter...", she whispered.

"Yes, that's me. I have questions about..." I was cut off by the most repulsive sight. Bathilda's body seemed to melt away like rubber, and collapsed on the floor. What was left in her place was a snake whose body reached up to the ceiling of the room. I was in trouble.

I reached for my wand, but Nagini lunged towards me and sunk her fangs into my hand. "Aah!", I wrestled the large snake off of me and started for the door. "Hermione! Get out of here!", I yelled down the stairs. Suddenly, all the air was forced from my lungs as Nagini slowly encircled herself around me. It felt as though every bone in my body would break simultaneously.

"Stupefy!" Hermione blasted at Nagini while standing in the doorway. I felt the pressure on my chest lift, and I quickly made for where Hermione stood. I grabbed her hand and started bolting down towards the front door. "Come on Hermione! He has to be close by!", I yelled.

We had just made it to the exit when the door burst off the hinges in a fiery inferno. There, illuminated by the flames light, was Voldemort. His pale gray skin reflected the glow of the fire, and he took a step into the house, his slit-like eyes narrowing in our direction.

"Potter, again we meet." His voice was like a quiet whisper, yet it carried throughout the room. "I assumed you would make your way here, sooner or later. And he see you have your little Muggleborn with you." He gave a malicious grin to Hermione, which made my jaw clench and my grip on her tighten. He continued, "Whatever it is you may have been searching for, I assure you that shall will not find it." He broke his glaze as Nagini came from upstairs, bloody but alive. "I see that you were able to escape from my friend. No matter. It will be your last escape."

I felt Hermione catch her breath, and she gripped my hand ferociously. Before I could process what was going on, she had already performed the steps required for Apparition. I could see sudden realization hit Voldemort's face.

"NOOOO!" Nagini leapt towards Hermione's neck, and not a moment too soon I sent a Reducto curse at the dreadful thing. I felt my grip waver, and a moment later my face hit cool ground. We had made it back to the Forest of Dean.

 _Hey guys! I apologize for the short chapters, as well as the rushed feeling they gave. I made this chapter longer and put more time into it, thanks to two certain reviewers:_ LucidDreamer10 _ & _ctc1000 _. Thank you guys for being honest and helping me better myself. I purposely spent more time on this chapter, and hope it makes up for my mistakes. Make sure to review and follow. As always guys, I'll see you next time ;)._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: We Need A Plan

I picked myself up off of the ground, brushing the dirt off my knees. I reached down and helped Hermione regain her footing, and we made our way back to the tent. The Polyjuice Potion had worn off already, and my mind was racing.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. He KNEW I would go there and I just fell into his trap like a helpless kid!" I slammed my fist into a tree, grimacing at the painful sensations it sent through me. But it couldn't overcome the fury burning inside me. I looked at my hand and took notice of the blood trickling down my fingertips onto the forest floor.

I clenched my fist and continued into our tent. I started grabbing everything vital to our mission and packed it away. I was shuffling to and fro, and Hermione finally broke the tense silence. "Harry, what are you doing?" I stopped and looked over in her direction. "What does it look like? We can't stay here anymore Hermione. We need to move."

Realizing I wasn't stopping anytime soon, she followed suit. Within an hour, we had all of our belongings ready to go, and we were standing with our packs full.

"So where do we go now? I'm not sure how many places I have left to think of," Hermione said to me with a look of remorse on her face. Being so busy the past week, Hermione and I hadn't really talked about things other then the plan.

I took her hand in mine, and this made her look into my eyes. "I've got this one. I know exactly where I need to go." My grip on her hand tightened, and like that we were gone in the wind.

We landed on the sidewalk of a courtyard on a dark, narrow street. Hermione looked up and down for a moment and then at the building ahead of us. Once she recognized it she gasped. "Harry! What are we doing here?! Death Eaters could be here any minute!" She had every right to be nervous. For ahead of us, stood none other than Number 12 Grimmauld Place. A smile slowly crept onto my face.

I looked at Hermione's nervous face and replied calmly, "No one is going to run me out of MY house. Come on." I steadily made my way across the street and up the stairs, and checked for any wards or traps. "Looks clean to me. Let's get inside." I opened the door and we entered the residence of my deceased godfather.

The darkness outside was nothing compared to the house. Complete, utter black. That's what consumed everything. I turned on the lights and automatically made my way down to the kitchen. I quickly setup our command center, everything we had on Horcruxes laid out. After that was taken care of, Hermione cleared her throat to speak.

"So, what's our next move Harry?" I thought for a moment, then turned to the information displayed across the table. "Well considering our plan in Godric's Hollow failed, I assume we need a new one," I grimaced. Hermione shook her head. "But it wasn't a complete failure, Harry. I think we can cross Godric's Hollow off the list of hiding places, considering Voldemort was there." I thought about it, and grinned. She's right. He wouldn't risk putting a Horcrux in jeopardy like that.

A sound from upstairs caught my attention. As if knowing what to do, Hermione and I simultaneously retrieved our wands. I motioned to the stairs and she nodded. I moved towards them slowly, while she took refuge in the corner. I looked up, and saw only black.

"Nothing's there," I said, lowering my wand. A loud pop went off on the opposite side of the room. Hermione had almost released a Body-Binding Curse when we realized who it was. "Kreacher! You shouldn't do that!" I shouted at the mangy elf. He shot me an ugly grin that leaned closed to a snarl.

"Sorry, Master," he said with a sound of disgust. "Kreacher will be more considerate." I pocketed my wand, Hermione doing the same. I had forgotten about the elf entirely. I was about to speak with Hermione when a piercing screech came from the House Elf. I looked around in panic, only to see him lunging towards the locket. I snatched it up just before he managed to reach it.

"Not so fast Kreacher. Mustn't take what isn't ours," I mocked the elf. He gave me a menacing stare, and slowly replied, "That is Master Regulus' locket, not yours." This took me back a little. He knows who the locket belonged to? What else does he know? I decided to pressed on.

"Kreacher, answer me honestly now. What do you know about this locket?" I asked him flatly. He attempted to remain silent, but finally spoke up. "Master Regulus retrieved it from the Dark Lord. He said it was extremely important to him, and Master couldn't allow him to have it. My master gave his life to retrieve the locket, and ordered Kreacher to destroy it. But Kreacher could not. He tried everything, but the locket remained. Kreacher failed his Master." The elf dropped his head and seemed to weep. Hermione attempted to comfort the elf, but I stopped her.

"So that's it? Your Master didn't mention anything else similar to this locket?" I asked. Kreacher merely shook his head slowly. Hermione grabbed my hand and pulled my towards the stairs.

"Harry, you have to be nicer to Kreacher. There's no telling what he's been through, plus he can help us." I saw the seriousness in her eyes, and nodded. We walked back over to Kreacher.

"Here Kreacher," I said holding out the locket to the elf. He looked up at me, as if expecting it to be a sick joke. But after a moment, he snatched it away. "Hold onto it for the time being. But know this, I am going to destroy that locket, no matter what. I promise you that." He inspected me for a few moments, then looked into my eyes and said, "You are a good wizard, and Master, Harry Potter. I will do whatever you request." I was surprised by his sudden change of character, but nodded in acceptance.

The sound of a door shutting upstairs ended the moment, and Hermione repeated our earlier actions, retrieving our wands. We both moved to the staircase and peaked upward. Who we saw caught us completely off-guard.

"Long time, no see guys," he said.

 _Alright that's all for this chapter! Let me know what you guys think, continue to review and follow for chapter updates. As always, until next time guys ;)._


End file.
